wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Casimir the Scavenger
Armored Scavenger's scavenger and first OC. Under the process of being updated for Among the Magnificence. This page contains information and potential spoilers for those interested in reading my series. Be aware of this. ''' Description Casimir Nowak-Meckleburg is a human that lives on the continent of Pyrrhia. He is light-skinned and usually wears a coat of chain mail with a red surcoat over it. He also wears a leather helmet, carries a wooden shield and a sword. He has facial hair over his chin, but the rest is clean-shaven. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and is fairly tall and lean. Biography ''(Contains Spoilers for the Scavenger Series)''' Pre-Series Before the events in story ''The Quest Begins, ''Casimir was born to Jaroslav and Sarah Nowak in a scavenger den near the Diamond Spray Delta. When he was only a few months old, Casimir's hometown was raided by a dragon. His mother, Sarah, carried him away from the carnage, while Jaroslav stayed and fought the dragon. Afterwards, on the assumption that her husband had most certainly perished, Sarah married again, wedded to Johan Meckleburg, a hunter and woodsmen. In a cabin deep in the eastern edge of the Claw of the Clouds Mountains, Casimir was raised by his mother and step-father, and lived with his many siblings. The Quest Begins Fourteen years later, a dragon roamed around the area of the cabin, but the cabin was narrowly spared as it lost interest. Casimir's family decided to move to a nearby village, which they deemed was safer. As the family moved to the village, on their path they were attacked by a dragon. Casimir was not present as he went out hunting alone, but he returned to find his entire family dead, except for his dying step-father. Johan revealed to Casimir that he was not the boy's real father, and that his real father wanted Casimir to join an order of knights. Casimir buried his dead family and took the invitation to the Order of Pyrrhia. He traveled to the Order's Jade Division, where he became a squire under a lord named Daryn. For the next year, Casimir was treated poorly, abused and suffered harsh and negative treatment from his master and the other squires at the castle. During a meeting between the lords, the squires were gathered in the courtyard. A squire mocked Casimir, calling him a dragon-lover for his lack of hate towards dragons, and the boy beat up Casimir, even attempting to kill him with a knife. Daryn stopped the boy, but he himself went on to punish Casimir for his defeat. Daryn pulled out a sword to kill Casimir, but a man charged in and defended Casimir. While healing from his wounds, Casimir learned that the man was his long-lost brother, Wladyslaw. Wladyslaw became Casimir's master and taught him what he needed to know to become a knight. Two years later, Casimir was dubbed a knight and decided to go to the Evergreen Division up north in the Sky Kingdom with his new friends, Alexei and Ivan. The three and their group were attacked on the way by a dragon, but they managed to escape with a new acquaintance by the name of Cecilia. The Armored Scavenger The group of Casimir, Alexei, Ivan, and Cecilia continued on their way to the Evergreen Division in the Sky Kingdom. As they exchanged stories, they made it close to the SkyWing palace. There they ran into a dragon, but a group of knights and archers repulsed the dragons by shooting poison-tipped arrows. The group then made it to the fort that housed the Evergreen Division. One day, Casimir went on patrol through the forest and ran into another dragon, but he and his patrol were able to escape unnoticed. That day they learned of a man named Clauseus, who had taken the throne of Cecuria. Weeks later, Casimir went on another patrol, but a detour took them to the palace of the SkyWing queen. When the patrol continued on and left Casimir by himself, a red dragon landed in front of Casimir, but was unexpectedly friendly and curious. The dragon displayed signs of friendship, holding out its talons to pat Casimir's hand, and he himself patted its talons. However, when the patrol returned to find Casimir, they attacked the dragon. The dragon grabbed Casimir and flew away from her assailants to the palace. At the palace, Casimir was placed in a cage along with other humans and animals. In the cage room, Casimir witnesses the arrest of the friendly red dragon, leaving his to sleep in the cold prison. The next day, Casimir unknowingly assisted and watched a desperate man take his own life. Soon Casimir experienced his first fight in the SkyWing arena, a fight where he killed his first dragon in order to survive. The next day he was back in the area, but he was knocked out cold by a rock that was flung at his by a SandWing during the fight. For two days Casimir was unconscious, but when he awoke he realized his cage was returning to the area once more for yet another match. Casimir did not care anymore and lost hope of ever escaping. He accepted his fate to die in the arena. However, a scream coming from the arena caused the guard to drop Casimir's cage and leave him to see what was the matter. As Casimir tried to determine what the excitement was all about, the red dragon from before picked up the cage and flew him out of the room, out of the palace, and into the sky. The Winged Scavenger Casimir was carried over to a cave not far from the SkyWing palace. The dragon who had kidnapped him let Casimir out of his cage, but though he was free and had the chance to run away, Casimir decided to stay with the dragon, and soon there was also a young SkyWing dragonet accompanying the larger red dragoness. It caused a wave of confusion and shock when a rescue party under the leadership of Wladyslaw's mercenary friend, Aleksander Koniecpolski. Casimir was wary of Aleksander after being pulled out of the cave. However, he went along with the mercenary after Aleksander claimed his brother sent him to find his brother. Casimir knew that the armor the mercenary wore was the kind his brother's soldiers also wore, and he knew no one would dare use a noble's name for a trick. Aleksander and his party quickly hurried away, but Casimir lagged behind to stay with the dragonet that had awakened. The Topaz Gem Prophecy The Quest For the Gems Second Scorching Among the Magnificence Casimir was born in Pyrrhia during year eight of the Great Dragon War. Both of his biological parents were from the Bielskan-Kosburgen Union, a scavenger nation in Pyrrhia. Casimir's father, Jaroslav Nowak, died when he was young and his stepfather, Johan Meckleburg, raised Casimir together with Casimir's mother, Sarah. After a horrible tragedy, Casimir found out about his real father while his stepfather was dying. Alone, he set out to find a knighthood in Pyrrhia, the one his real father wanted him to join. At a castle near Jade Mountain, Casimir found it difficult to make friends and get along with his master, Lord Daryn. Two years later one of the students attempted to kill him, but Wladyslaw, Casimir's brother whom he would later discover, saved him. Wladyslaw took over his training and Casimir began to do better and made friends. After one year, he and two of his friends left to train at a new next division, ''Evergreen Division. On the way to the new fort, Casimir and his group was attacked by a dragon. Most of the group was killed but Nowak-Meckleburg and his friends managed to find their way to their next division. When they got there, Casimir began training again and earned a job as a scout. He ran into dragons on more than one patrol, but on one of them he was captured by a SkyWing after a squad of soldiers attacked her, wanting to rescue Casimir even though he was in no danger. He was then taken to the SkyWing palace. He then fought in the SkyWing arena. After fighting in two matches, an unexpected event allowed him to escape with two SkyWings, including the one who captured him in the first place. After that, the two dragons took him to a cave for a few days. Eventually, Aleksander Koniecpolski, one of Wladyslaw's men, found him and led him back to his brother, while the two dragons followed them. After reuniting with his brother, the two had a small celebration. Soon after he was revealed to be part of the Topaz Gem Prophecy. A war was brewing in Human Pyrrhia, dividing the nations into two. He traveled to the town of Terchen where he met the others in the Prophecy. He was assigned to one of three groups and then traveled to the desert in search for the gems. After getting the gems, the groups went to confront Clauseus, an evil animus. After a brief hostage situation, where Casimir was exchanged for his brother, Wladyslaw took the foe down, but had to sacrifice himself. After the war Casimir remained a knight in the Order. Appearances The Quest Begins - The main protagonist. The Armored Scavenger - The main protagonist. The Winged Scavenger - A supporting character. The Topaz Gem Prophecy - One of the main protagonists. The Quest For the Gems - A significant character. Second Scorching - A significant character. Abilities and Powers Casimir is a regular scavenger and has no superhuman qualities or abilities. However, his training made him into a disciplined and experienced knight. He also has been able to defend himself against dragons and even make friends with them. With help from a topaz gem, he knows how to speak and understand the language of the dragons. Personality As a result of harsh treatment at the Jade Division, Casimir learned to deal with insults and pain. But, strong as he might seem, the wrong words could damage him more than any yelling or any beating. Casimir also is fond of dragons, just like his brother. Despite the fact that most of his family was killed in a dragon raid, he could not bring it together to feel enraged at all dragons. At his first division he was picked on by his master and fellow squires for a long time until his brother came along. Due to this he is very independent, except with close acquaintances. Casimir is not very social except to his brother, Wladyslaw. He made some good friends at Jade and when the Prophecy unfolded, and he grew very close to many people. When his brother died on top of Jade Mountain and his friends spread out through the continent, he became very alone. When the Human War of 5012 was over, Casimir remained a knight in the Order of Pyrrhia. Casimir made Dire his closest friend. Relations Deceased family: Father, mother, stepfather, two sisters and brothers Alexei - A boy Casimir befriended at ''Jade Division. ''For the first two years Alexei was hostile towards Casimir, but after Casimir's former master Daryn left, he soon became his friend. He was part of a trio along with Ivan and a blonde haired boy. After the blonde boy was expelled, Alexei and Ivan formed a new trio with Casimir. He has dark hair. He is the son of a wealthy human from Kosburg, a nation in eastern Pyrrhia. He is intelligent and spends a lot of time reading and studying. He wants to become a writer or a royal scribe. Ivan- A muscular young male human. He befriended Casimir after his old trio broke up. He is usually silent except to his friends. He is from Zelengorod, a country in the Claw of the Clouds Mountains. Stormfast- A young SkyWing dragonet. He was one of the dragons who kidnapped Casimir. As the Topaz Gem Prophecy was taking place, Stormfast traveled with Casimir as he got his gem. The two became very close. Goshawk - A SkyWing he befriended. Both she and Stormfast kidnapped Casimir at first, but they were friendly to him. Wladyslaw- Casimir's brother who trained him to become a knight after Daryn was no longer his master. He is very close to him, and no one else is as close. Unlike his brother, Casimir is not as patriotic, possibly because he was raised in a small cabin in a forest, and he was raised by two adult from tow different nations. Category:Scavengers Category:Males Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Teacher)